fictional_goodnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetra
Tetra is a major character in The Legend of Zelda fantasy franchise. She is the young ruler of her own pirate crew, as well the reincarnation of the Princess Zelda. She serves as one of the two deuteragonists (along her alter-ego the Princess Zelda) of The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, the central character of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, and a mentionned character in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Track. In addition, she serves as a major character in Hyrule Warriors non-canonic series. Adult Timeline Early Life Tetra was the daughter of a pirate gang captain. After she died, she took over command of the crew. Just before the beginning of The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, she is kidnapped by Helmaroc King under the orders of Ganondorf who is looking for Princess Zelda, and his crew hunts the bird. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker At the beginning of the game, Link finds Tetra in the Forest of Fairies, located on top of a mountain towards the back of Outset Island, after she is dropped there by the Helmaroc King. However, shortly thereafter, Link's sister Aryll is kidnapped by the same bird, which mistakes her for Tetra. While Tetra initially shows distrust for Link, she allows him to travel with her on her pirate ship, so Link can reach the Forsaken Fortress and attempt to rescue Aryll. After some time, Link and the pirates make it to the Forsaken Fortress, which Link is catapulted into. After the pirates witness him being thrown from the fortress by the Helmaroc King, however, they leave him behind. Later Tetra and her crew meet Quill, the Rito postman, and learn that Link is alive. They also hear of a great treasure in Jabun's cavern, found behind Outset Island. In order to gain access to the cavern, Tetra and the pirates travel to Windfall Island to obtain Bombs. The owner of the Bomb Shop, Cannon, tries to overcharge the pirates, which prompts them to take the bombs by force. As they do this, Link also sneaks into the shop. Tetra spots Link, but she keeps his presence a secret from the other pirates. Tetra reluctantly agrees to allow the pirates to stay at Windfall until morning. While the pirates are at the Cafe Bar, Link sneaks into the Pirate Ship and obtains some bombs from Niko, the pirate guarding the ship. Tetra overhears the exchange using the Pirate's Charm she gave Link upon their first meeting. She allows Link to keep the bombs as she is confident the pirates will reach Outset Island first even if Link gets a head start. However, due to the Endless Night, the pirates only leave Windfall when Link reaches Jabun's cavern. Afterwards, Link attempts to rescue his sister from the Forsaken Fortress again. Unbeknownst to Link, Tetra and her crew also travel to the Forsaken Fortress at the same time. The pirates distract the Helmaroc King so as to buy Link enough time to get to the holding tower where Aryll and the two other maidens were held prisoner; after he arrives, Tetra also enters the tower. Tetra is about to chastise Link for his recklessness when she notices that he has the Master Sword and expresses her shock that he does. She also returns Aryll to Outset Island free of charge, as she feels it is her treat to Link, although she does vow that she will return for Link before leaving him to defeat the Helmaroc King once and for all. Afterwards, Tetra makes good on her promise and attempts to attack Ganondorf in order to save Link after his attack on Ganondorf fails, which results in her true identity being exposed to him when her necklace resonates with Ganondorf's Triforce of Power. Link and Tetra are then rescued by Valoo, Quill, and Prince Komali, who take them to the Tower of the Gods, after which Link and Tetra descend to Hyrule Castle. There, Tetra is revealed to be a descendant of Princess Zelda in the line of the ancient Hyrulean Royal Family when the King, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, gives her the rest of the Triforce. For the suite, see: Princess Zelda Cartoon Shortly after, she and Link embark to find a new land that will be the next Hyrule when ancient Hyrule is flooded. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Early on, Tetra boards the mystical Ghost Ship. Suddenly, the Ghost Ship disappears with her still aboard it. Eventually, Link manages to find the Ghost Ship; however, he finds that she has been turned to stone by the monster Bellum. Link keeps her in the hold of the S.S. Linebeck. When Link eventually manages to restore her, she is kidnapped by Bellum, who keeps her in the Ghost Ship. Link chases after the Ghost Ship and eventually manages to defeat Bellum. After peace has been restored, Link and Tetra wake up on the Ghost Ship, having realised that they left the World of the Ocean King, and find the other Pirates. After The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass At some point after The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, Tetra reaches the new world with Link and his crew, meeting Anjean who gives her the Earth Flute. She then founds the new Kingdom of Hyrule and obtains descendants, but it is unknown if she takes up the fight against Malladus. Appearance Personnality Relationship Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Intelligence Trivia Category:The Legend of Zelda Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Females Category:Childs Category:Pure Good Category:Parents Category:Video Games Heroes Category:Hyrule Warriors Heroes